Matthew Hegan's Path
LeonCJ's latest mission pack is Matthew Hegan's Path. It's either last and final storyline by him, it is unknown. He started this since 2011 summer. There are some quotes from him on his Facebook page. Story "1994 years, San Andreas. I was a hard working man in a rich town of San Andreas: Las Venturas. Until that day, when my boss... Xon, done some bad stuff, illegal stuff. I had no choice, but to snitch him in... The police came and took Xon away, he was yelling... 'MATT, I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU, ASSHOLE'. Before 2 days until his release, I had to rob his casino... my own working place. But I was almost caught, it was a lie... he was released today and came after me. I had no choice, but to fly to San Fierro, to my brother for safety, I almost made it, they were already behind me. I'll seek help from anyone, even from my brother in San Fierro, I know that Xon eventually will hunt me down, I had to hide, I even changed my clothes into a thug. Life changes... people change your life, want it or not, don't mess with serious people, or you might end up just I ended up. Having a hiding life..." DLC Another kind of story in the land of San Andreas. During Matthew's life, a taxi driver's life is involved. With crossovers and everything. Having a war with Cabs, the Taxi driver must survive. Story (no info yet) Protagonist (No info) Updates On November 12, 2011. LeonCJ announced in his facebook page that there's going to be 3 acts containing 11 or 10 episodes. Also, announced his demo version of MHP and also a introduction trailer aswell. More info coming soon. On December 3, 2011. LeonCJ has released Act 1 of Matthew Hegan's Path, which means Act 2 is now in progress. It is unknown when will Act 2 comes, because Act 1 was started since 2011 early summer. On May 1, 2012. LnD has released Act 1's trailer. And also updated the logo into Act II logo, which means Act II is almost near to the end of progress. On June 5, 2012. LnD has released Act 2's trailer and also have announced the release date of Act II! On June 7, 2012. Matthew Hegan's Path: Act II was officialy released! With the new characters and a location of Los Santos. Only less missions than Act I and as feedbacks describes, the missions are shorter than Act I's. Act III will be in progress from June 11. On June 9, 2012. LnD has uploaded the logo for DLC of Matthew Hegan's Path. The DLC is called as "Cab Versus Taxi". It is unknown when the progress of DLC will begin. On June 11, 2012. LnD has uploaded some of the characters of the DLC. The protagonist and a main character. Also, Act III 'progress has begun. 'Media MHP logo 1.png|MHP Logo 1. MHP Logo 2.png|MHP Logo 2 MHP; ActII Logo.png|MHP: Act II Logo LogoCabVersusTaxi.png|Matthew Hegan's Path: DLC - Cab Versus Taxi Logo MHP; ActIII Logo.png|Act II Logo Category:Mission Packs Category:LeonCJ Category:Topics by LeonCJ Category:GTA style missions